


Asphyxiate

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Light Asphyxiation, M/M, Rough Sex, d/s dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Good boys get rewarded.





	Asphyxiate

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo everyone, hope you guys like some Shance, because I sure liked writing it on my tumblr sinfultrails.

Lance shivered as he felt the prosthetic hand slowly move up to grip his hickie covered throat. He shivered and arched slightly, hands trembling in the bindings over his head and legs held open by a black spreader bar.

  
Pretty red marks decorate the skin along his thighs from the belt that now laid on the floor, a bit sore as his cock hung, hard and leaking needily.

“Is that good, baby?”

  
Lance shivered as Shiro’s prosthetic closes over his neck in a light squeeze. The blue paladin nodded, blushing deeper as he swallows thickly.

  
“Y-yes….”

  
“Yes what?”

  
“Yes Daddy….”

  
He choked slightly as the grip tightened slowly and carefully. He grunted and wheezed slightly, feeling Shiro’s real hand move down with lube slick fingers to lightly trace over the rim of his asshole.

  
“Such a good Boy….you did so well taking your punishment…” Shiro looked down over his shoulder at the red welts on had thighs with a warm smile “My good boy…..I’m so proud of you….”

  
Lance’s ties scrap the ground wheezing slightly and needily before his throat is released, taking in gulps of air. He laid his head back, the light headedness from the chokehold and the praise making the pleasure a tad more intense when a finger slides inside of him, gently moving around to stretch him open.

  
“D-Daddy…p-please…”

  
The Black paladin smiled and kissed him softly “Mmmm, what do you want my little slut? Do you want my cock? Hmmm? I’m afraid you’ll need a little more stretching….” a second finger slips inside and stretches him open slowly in a scissoring motion “You’ve earned only pleasure….”

  
Lance opened his mouth to whine but was cut off when the hand on his neck squeezes again cutting off his air. He arches slightly choking a little when calloused finger tips curl up and hit his prostate. He chokes and gasps as his thighs tremble slightly, more pre-cum beginning to leak from his throbbing member.

  
When little black spots form in his vision, his neck is released. He gasped, trembling harshly as those fingers continue to thrust into him as the lube began to warm up.

  
Oh how he anted to move his legs, to wrap them back around Shiro, tomoush back and ride those fingers…!  
He groaned in frustration when the fingers slipped out of him.

  
“Hush now…I’m getting there, I’m getting there….” soft kisses press to the back of Lance’s neck, as the prosthetic moved down from his throat gently pull him back. Shiro slowly began to push into him, warm eyes watching his precious sub tremble as he pushes in to the hilt.

  
“God Lance….You’re so snug and wet around me…..”

  
Lance moaned and slumped slightly panting softly, “Y-yes….mmm…..S-Shiro…please….”

  
Shiro chuckled at the slip but let it go “Please what?”

  
Lance gasped as his cock is gripped in the other’s real hand and slowly pumps him as he gasps shivering,  
“Please…please fuck me Daddy….!”

  
There’s a moment of stillness before Shiro chuckled and pressed up against his back.

  
“Of course, anata. Of course.”


End file.
